GRITS
by GargoyleSama
Summary: After a mission in the south Kim and Ron wait for their ride in a diner.  ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the properties thereof. Any characters in this story that are not of the Kim Possible properties are fictional and do not represent a specific person, living or dead, or otherwise.

Author's Notes: The idea of this story came to me as I was eating breakfast earlier this week. This is a one shot and is supposed to be funny. I am not making fun of anyone in this story. I happen to like grits, though I will admit that when I was a kid I didn't. A word to those that don't know, southern diners rock, they rock hard and in stereo. I don't know about them in other parts of the country.

Kim Possible

And

Ron Stoppable

In

GRITS!

Kim and Ron moved into the diner to wait for their ride. Wade gave them an estimated wait of about two hours. One of the problems with calling in a favor for a ride was that they were not always exactly, where you needed them.

It was now six in the morning, and the teens knew that they would be missing half the school day. They settled down in a booth next to the counter and both let out a long tired sigh. Ron reached out and picked up a menu and began to look at it. Kim could barely hear his stomach over hers. She looked at the menu in front of her with as little energy as possible.

Motor Ed had been in rare form last night and both of them were sore and exhausted. They, of course, were successful and the county fair was going to be able to have their annual swamp buggy races. Ron heard Kim sigh heavily.

"At least he is branching out from monster trucks," he said trying to lighten her mood.

"Yay him, I am just glad that we packed spare mission clothes and that there was a place to shower. I did NOT want to have to wait till we got home to get that gunk off of me." (Author's Note: The gunk is the mud and muck that is associated with said swamp buggies. Yes, they do live up to their name.)

Kim noticed Ron's silence. No comeback, no off the wall statement, she noticed his expression. "Ron, what is it?"

"Look at the menu, KP. They have chicken fried steak and eggs."

"Uh, yeah, so?"

"Kim, don't you get it? That is the combination of breakfast and supper. It could be the perfect meal."

"Then go ahead and order it. The local police sent us here and they know to comp us everything."

"YES!" exclaimed the blond teen, much to the chagrin of his red haired counter part.

Kim noticed the waitress coming in from the back. "Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you two come in. Can I get ya, some coffee?"

"Please and thank you."

As the waitress brought over two white coffee cups and a pot of coffee, the teens returned their attention to the menus. The waitress set down the cups down and filled them, then took out her order pad. Kim looked up and handed her the paper that the police office dispatcher had given them.

"Oh, you are those two heroes that Milt told me about. Thank you two for handling that goober. I don't know what we would have done without the swamp buggy races."

Kim slightly blushed, "No big. It's just what we do."

"Well, I'm Myrtle. Just call me, Mert, everyone does. So what can I get for you two?"

Ron's smile brightened. "I'll take the chicken fried steak and eggs."

"Okay, Hun, two eggs or three?"

"Uh, three."

"How do you want them? Fried, scrambled, over easy?"

"I'll go with scrambled."

"Toast or biscuits?"

"Biscuits, please," answered Ron almost in shock as to how complex the order was turning out.

"Want gravy on the biscuits?"

"Gravy?" pondered Ron in amazement.

"Yes, cream, bacon or sausage gravy."

"Cream gravy."

"On the steak also?"

"Yes, please."

"Good choice," Mert turned to Kim and smiled, pencil ready, "And for you sugar?"

Kim smiled, "Toast and juice please."

Mert jotted it down on her pad. "Is that all, Sugar?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

"I understand. Us women need to keep our figure for our men," Mert said as she winked at Kim and cocking her head towards Ron as she left the table.

Kim was in shock as the woman left to put in their order. She looked at Ron with a slight blush. She saw that he had the coffee cup to his mouth, steam passing his eyelids that covered those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. A long soft sigh escaped her lungs as she continued to look at him. Her foot snaked across the floor between them and found his foot and then followed it up to where she was rubbing the top of it against the back of his calf.

A half sigh, half purr rolled form his body as the last of the mission tension evaporated. "KP, have I told you that I love you?"

"All the time."

"Good, you deserve to hear it."

Kim took a sip of her coffee and sat back against the booth, her foot still hooked to Ron's leg. She thought back to how the last month had been since Prom. Most of the regulars had lain low since then. Sure, there had been the odd rescue mission and calls to help render aid, but all in all, it had been delightfully slow.

Kim was roused from her reverie by the ring of a bell. She noticed Ron had sat up from his semi reclined state and was reaching for his silverware. 'Pavlov was right,' thought Kim.

She turned and saw Mert take up all of their plates without user of a tray. She carried them on her outstretched arms. She placed Kim's toast in front of her and then placed two packets of jelly next to it. She then place Ron's plate in front of him. Kim knew that there was an angelic choir singing in his head. His plate was full. From the scrambled eggs on one side to a full sized chicken fried steak on the other to the two biscuits that were split and covered with gravy. Some of the gravy crept towards the eggs, but she was sure that Ron didn't care.

Before she left to get Kim's juice Mert placed a second plate next to Ron. Ron looked at the plate and then squinted at it. "KP, what's this?"

Kim looked at it and wasn't sure either. "I don't know, Ron. Kind of looks like cream of wheat."

Kim heard Mert chuckle as she sat the juice down. "Those are grits."

"I didn't order them," spoke Ron.

"They come with all the meals."

"Oh. What are they?"

"I told you, Hun, grits."

Ron poked them with his fork. There was no fighting back, no movement. That put them ahead of the school's food. "What exactly is a grit, if you don't mind me asking?"

At this question, Mert laughed out loud. "Grits are a type of ground corn. Do you like hominy?"

Ron nodded his head.

"Then just put some butter and salt and pepper on them and try. You'll like them."

Ron had a half smile half frown on as he put a pat of butter on the pile of grits and then a little salt and pepper. Kim looked at him while taking a bite of toast. He mixed them up and got a small amount on his fork. He closed his eyes and brought it to his mouth. Kim stopped looking at him as he started to smile around his fork.

She looked up at Mert and smiled. "He likes it. He really likes it." She gave her best little kid grin.

Mert gave her a laugh and a pat on the shoulder. "Of course he does, Sugar. Everyone does." Mert then walked away and started to get ready for the morning rush. Kim sat quietly eating her toast and sipping her juice and coffee. She knew by the look on his face that Ron would be lost to her for a while. It was okay to her. She knew that he would come back to her. He always did.

This is a one shot. If enough interest is shown then it might be expanded, or worked into an existing story.


End file.
